


Home and Cookies (December 10)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, Gen, making a mess of cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Hunk helps a homesick Pidge make Christmas cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I am so sorry this is late! I had some personal issues go on and it made it almost impossible to get this fic out yesterday. :( But here it is! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Takes place before the events of the show, when everyone is still training

When Hunk had snuck into the barracks kitchen at midnight to grab a snack, he wasn’t totally surprised that someone was there. Plenty of recruits had a similar idea and there was an agreement between them to never snitch. And the cooks might have been there, but they were usually accommodating. However, what he didn’t expect was Pidge, standing in the middle of what looked like a nuclear explosion of cooking ingredients. Flour was sprayed everywhere, settling like fine snow, and splotches of substances all in different stages of the mixing process decorated the walls. A blob of something that seemed too thick to just be flour and water—maybe also egg?—dropped onto Hunk’s head, oozing through his hair. 

“I promise, I can explain,” Pidge said slowly, looking like he’d just for the first time realized the magnitude of the mess he made. 

“Okay, shoot,” Hunk breathed, still evaluating the mess. 

“Well…um…” Pidge stared at his bare feet, wiggling his toes. “I…” He took a deep breath, looking up to stare Hunk in the eyes. “Fine. I was trying to make Christmas cookies because it’s that time of year and my family always did and I miss them, okay?! Make fun of me if you want. Go ahead.” Hunk remained silent, walking over to the sink and grabbing a rag. He went through the kitchen, trying his best to dispel the traces of Pidge’s mess. The flour had found its way into all sorts of nooks and crannies, and there was no way they were getting it cleaned up before someone else found out, but they could do their best and hopefully the cooks wouldn’t notice. “You aren’t gonna make fun of me?”

“Why would I make fun of you?” Hunk asked. “I miss my family too. A lot. And you guys are like family but I still miss, y’know, my family family. Let’s clean this up, then I’ll help you.”

“Really?” Pidge beamed, grabbing a mop and setting to work on the floor.

“Yeah. Cookies are awesome! And like I said, you and Lance are the closest thing to family I’ve got here. Let’s bake some cookies!” They both smiled, finishing up their work on the walls, counters and floors.

“I think I’m too short to get the ceiling,” Pidge muttered, sounding dissatisfied.

“Yeah, let’s just hope they don’t notice,” Hunk replied, making a face at the sticky, floury mess that was quickly drying to the ceiling like cement. “Okay. What cookies were you making?”

“I don’t really know,” Pidge shrugged sheepishly. “I was more focused on this training stuff when I was younger than I was on cookies, I guess.” 

“That’s okay. Okay, I doubt they’d have chocolate here. Which is a sin, I might add, but we’ll have to make do. They do have sugar though. How do sugar cookies sound?” Pidge smiled and nodded. “Okay dude, grab some butter and milk from the fridge.” He rushed away, and Hunk grabbed a big standing mixture. Then he rummaged around in the giant, walk-in pantry for sugar. There wasn’t a ton, but he found both granulated and confectioners’ sugar, which surprised him. On a whim, he grabbed both, set the confectioners’ sugar to the side, and poured an indeterminate amount of the other stuff into the bowl. Pidge returned with an armful of sticks of butter. 

“I didn’t know how many you needed,” he said. Hunk looked at him skeptically.

“Just need one. Maybe two if I put too much sugar. Put those back, okay?” Pidge nodded and went back to the kitchen, returning a minute later. Hunk put one stick of the butter in the mixer, turning it up to a medium-high speed, watching the mixture cream. Luckily, it looked about right, and Pidge looked at it. 

“That already looks good,” he said, taking a bit of the batter to taste it and immediately making a face. 

“Dude, it’s just butter and sugar. What’d you expect?” Hunk asked, laughing. “Okay, wanna grab eggs while I grab flour?” Pidge nodded, and they reconvened in a minute with the correct ingredients. Luckily, Pidge had only grabbed a dozen of the eggs rather than every carton in the fridge, making life easier. Hunk put in some flour till it looked right, added an egg, and racked his brain for what he was forgetting.

“The milk!” Pidge yelled, dashing off to the fridge. That would definitely help. On a whim, Hunk looked for vanilla extract, and found a bottle. He put a few drops in, erring on the philosophy of “less is more,” and Pidge skidded across the wet floor, doing an odd dance to keep from dropping the milk. Hunk grabbed it out of his hands and stopped Pidge from falling, splashing a bit of milk into the mixture. He turned the standing mixer on again, watching it carefully. 

“Think that looks about right?” Hunk asked Pidge.

“No idea,” Pidge replied, sticking a finger in to taste. “Mmm! Tastes right!” Hunk turned on the oven and rolled the dough out onto the counter. He grabbed two large knives and gave one to Pidge. “What are these for?”

“Well, if they’re gonna be Christmas cookies, they’d better look like Christmas cookies!” Hunk deftly cut out a small Christmas tree with a star on the top. Pidge tried to replicate a similar shape, coming up with a shape that looked like a triangle drawn by someone who had one too many at the bar. “Dude, no offense, but that looks like a Christmas tree that got hit by a car. You’re going too fast. Slow down.” Pidge squinted, looking at it from an angle.

“It’s abstract,” he declared. “Modern art.” 

“If you say so.” Hunk cut out a sleigh, and then a snowman. “Okay, put them on this pan,” Hunk said, and he and Pidge put their cookies in a row. “We’ll put this in and then we’ll make icing. None of that royal crap. Buttercream or nothing.” Pidge nodded. 

“I remember royal icing being way too sugary,” he said. “We still have the butter and milk out, so this shouldn’t take too long.”

“Yeah, just put the powdered sugar in and mix it.” Before Hunk could react, Pidge had turned the standing mixer all the way up. Powdered sugar flew everywhere, covering the duo in fine sugary dust. Pidge spat and coughed, but Hunk simply licked his lips, brushing the sugar off him. “Mmm. Try it again, just don’t turn it up all the way.” Pidge took a minute to wipe the sugar off his glasses, and tried again, with marginally more success. A bit of sugar still escaped the bowl, but it worked out. They had something that passed for icing. It was lumpy and it was imperfect, but it was sugary and delicious and neither of them were complaining. 

When Hunk deemed the cookies ready, he took them out of the oven and delivered them along with the bowl of icing to a free counter, where he and Pidge sat, the cookies and icing between them. They’d originally planned to decorate, but it was two AM, and as such both of them felt more like just dipping the cookies in the icing and eating them than putting a bunch of effort into making them look cute and then just eating them. 

“My family always baked together,” Pidge said around a mouthful of cookie. “Mom always made sugar cookies and we’d all sort of try and decorate them.” His voice cracked a little and his cheeks turned red, so Hunk quickly swooped in to try and distract him.

“Mine too. Baking with my family is intense. You see me eat, imagine like ten of me all in a kitchen with cookies. It was like a WWE match in there. Or the Octagon.” Pidge laughed, almost spitting cookie. “And my grandma would straight up smack you with a wooden spoon if you even tried tasting it before she said it was good. That old lady’d take your finger off. But dude, it was worth it.” 

“Thanks for this,” Pidge told Hunk a moment later. “It did make me feel better.” 

“No problem! I always like a good cookie.” Pidge looked at Hunk for a second, his lower lip looking like it was about to quiver, and gave him a quick hug over the pan of cookies before taking two more cookies, dipping them in icing, and all but running back to his own dorm. Hunk looked after him skeptically, glad he’d made him feel better, but still thinking that there was something that Pidge wasn’t telling him. Well, he’d done what he could. After cleaning the kitchen up, Hunk made his way back to the dormitory, knowing that somehow, some way, this had brought him and his makeshift crewmate closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ blog ](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to see the stuff I post and request new stuff!


End file.
